Frozen Frost II: Burning Blaze
by PrettyFlyingPrincess
Summary: This is the sequel to my first story "Frozen Frost" So be sure that you have read that first. So, everything seems to be going great in the kingdom of Arendelle. The lives for Elsa and Anna seem perfect...or is it?
1. The Wedding

Frozen Frost II: Burning Blaze: Chapter 1 - The Wedding

It was the day of Anna and Kristoff's wedding day and everyone in the kingdom of Arendelle, especially Elsa, was overjoyed that her beloved little sister had found someone she truly was in love with…and not had only met him for a day. There were streamers with flowers on them everywhere; a lot of chocolate and more. It was a beautiful sunny day.

It had been a few years after the great thaw and Elsa was still 21 because Pitch had made Elsa accidentally freeze her own heart. But Elsa decided to bypass the cons that made for her. She would not let it ruin her life or this moment. She already had all the happiness in the world right now.

Elsa walked Anna down the alley to her future husband. Elsa remembered when Anna walked her down the alley at her own wedding. Elsa was so happy that she married her best friend, her true love, Jack Frost who was Kristoff's best man now.

Elsa always liked to think back on their first night at their honeymoon.

* * *

*Flashback*

Jack carried Elsa bridle style while flying. They were on their way to their Ice Castle that they made years back. They haven't been to the palace since their encounter with Pitch. Jack was shocked to see the way it looked but together they fixed it back to the way it was when they first built it.

By the time they finished fixing the castle it had gotten late, and it was time for bed. They walked together in contented silence, basking in the familiar warmth of each others presence. They were both contemplating how their lives had changed when they noticed their large iced bedroom door.

"Well, this is our stop." Elsa informed Jack.

"Yeah…"

They both blushed because they were both thinking about what to do next. They knew what most first married couples did on their honeymoon nights. They were both too scared to make the first move, afraid to make a mistake.

Neither of them moved, instead looked at each other with wonder. After a few moments, the need to touch each other, to feel each other – to assure themselves that one another was real – is too great and Jack's hand reached out to cup Elsa's face. She closed her eyes and leaned into his palm, sighing contentedly.

Soon the space between their faces slowly closed. They kissed gently at first but privacy allowed it to progress into something much, much more. Elsa's body was pressed against his, his back to the door to their bedroom. Her hands were in his hair and her fingers combed through his white locks, they were both a little surprised to feel that Jack was vibrating.  
Elsa pulled away briefly to quirk an eyebrow at him.

"I didn't know you purred."

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Yes, Sir."

She kissed his jaw and his neck and he threw his head back, banging his head against the door.

"Ah, ow…" he grasped the back of his head and wince. "That's gonna leave a mark."  
Elsa smirked. "Consider it a battle scar. But I'll kiss it and make it better if you'd like."  
Jack watched her with large, dilated eyes as she walked around him and kiss the back of his neck, all the way up to the bruise that already formed. The feeling of her lips on the back of his neck destroyed any last hope or shred of his control and Jack turned around so that he had her pressed against the door. She gasped at the new arrangement, but quickly opened herself to him, her hands on his shoulders and her thighs on either side of his waist. Jack kissed her lips and her throat feverishly, swallowing her small moans. She tasted like chocolate-covered strawberries and smelled like flowers and he couldn't get enough. He needed more. Then he didn't resist the urge to feel her; his hands ran up and down her sides. She almost inaudibly asked for more and he was all too happy to oblige. He pressed his right hand against her breast and kneaded it somewhat roughly, gauging her reaction. Her moan was loud and her knees buckled. She collapsed to the ground, panting. He scooped her into his arms and carried her inside their room...

*End Flashback*

* * *

Suddenly, Elsa noticed Anna silently ushering her to go to her left with the other bridesmaids.

"Oh. Sorry, Anna." Elsa walked up to the other bridesmaids, Rapunzel and Toothiana. Kristoff's groomsmen were Jack, Olaf, North, Sandy, Bunnymud and Eugene.

After the vows were said and the rings had been exchanged Anna and Kristoff shared a short passionate kiss.

* * *

***Author's Notes*  
**

**See? I promised a sequel and now here it is. I hope you find it interesting. I have finally found an idea for it. I hope it turns out good.**  
**-**  
**Elsa, Anna Kristoff, Olaf, Rapunzel and Eugene © Disney**  
**Jack Frost, Toothiana, Pitch, North, Sandy, and Bunnymud © Dreamworks**


	2. Curiousity Killed the Princess

A month later Anna and Kristoff were back from their honeymoon. Elsa was so happy. She missed her sister while she was gone.

Anna didn't get why but Kristoff still did his ice-harvesting job. He was a prince now he didn't have to do any work. But then again Kristoff always said that ice was his ice there was a bright side to it. Almost every day, Anna would accompany Kristoff and Sven in their sled up the mountain to where the ice harvesters worked, and while Kristoff worked, the two of them would chat while Anna fed Sven carrots every once in awhile.

She always watched his arms waiting for each time they flexed in an attractive way under his tight shirt, making her whole body flush a deep red. She jumped a little when Sven nuzzled her, his mouth partially open, silently asking for a carrot, but she quickly recovered, grabbing a carrot out of the nearby bag and feeding it to him. After Sven finished his carrot, Anna began to stroke Sven's head absentmindedly, her mind on a certain mountain man, but she jumped again when Kristoff spoke.

"Anna? Are you okay? You look all red in the face." Wondered Kristoff.

"Oh, I'm just checking out my hot husband that's all." She said with a sly smile.

* * *

One day everyone decided to come along like Elsa, Jack, and Olaf. Pretty soon, like children they had a snowball fight started by Jack. Soon Sven got so hyper that he took off with Olaf's nose into the forest.

"Wait! I'm incomplete without that!" Olaf yelled at Sven. Then he ran after him.

"Come back! You don't know what's in there!" yelled Elsa.

Anna started to run after them.

"Anna, where do you think you are going?" Elsa asked sternly.

Anna turned back to her sister "Don't worry Elsa. I'll be right back. I'm pretty sure they won't get far." Then Anna continued to run into the forest.

* * *

The further Anna ran into the forest the darker it became. She was starting to get all creeped out.

"Olaf?! Where are you?!" Anna yelled. "Ugh…why didn't I just make his nose a button instead?" she asked herself. Anna kept on walking until she heard a noise. She looked down. She had stepped on wood. She was in the middle of a thickly wooded area. It was spooky. She scanned the forest when she heard a sinister laugh.

"Hahah!" went the voice.

"Whose there?" Anna asked the nothingness. Anna gave chase. She sprinted through the thickets and entered a clearing only to find the decrepit remains of a rotting frame from a child's bed. "What the…" Anna wondered what would that be doing in the woods, and how long had it been here?

Anna lifted up her heeled boot and broke through the damaged frame, revealing a hole leading deep underground. She did stop herself before entering the hole, having second thoughts. But then again she was always one to be curious. And if she did run into any trouble she could take em' on. She once hit Elsa's snow monster with a tree and punched Hans in the face very hard that it sent him flying. So, she jumped down the hole.

Anna continued along a long dark tunnel. Eventually the labyrinth opened up to reveal a huge underground cavern. Then, abruptly, the cavern suddenly went darker than it already was. She looked up, as a shadow figure crawled up a nearby column.

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'curiosity kill the cat'…?" asked a sinister voice that made Anna shiver. But she decided to be brave.

"Well…well I'm no cat!" she said back.

"True, but you are vulnerable like one, princess."

Anna was starting to get even more nervous. "You don't know that. Quit hiding! Come out where I can see you!" Anna took off, following the sound of shadow's cackle as it echoed throughout the chamber. She rounded a corner as she saw the shadow glide across the walls into a shadowed corridor.

"Don't be afraid, Anna. I'm not going to hurt you."

Anna continued along a shadowed corridor. "Afraid? I'm not afraid of you!" she lied. "How do you know my name?" Then the shadow showed it's true form, Pitch!

"Who, who are you?" Anna backed away, slowly.

"Oh, just an old friend of your family."

Anna did not buy it for a second. "Yeah, right. Old: yes, friend: I don't think so. My family would never associate with someone a creepy as you."

"Your dear sister never told you about me? About how I was the cause of her frozen heart and such?" Pitch smirked.

Anna then, gasped. "You're Pitch?" Anna started to get angry. She steadily approached Pitch, cautious and alert. "You monster! I heard you put my sister and brother-in-law through hell! How dare you! I thought Jack took care of you!"

Pitch walked up to Anna and mockingly patted her on the head. "Oh, please. Did you people really think it would be that easy to get rid of me? True, I was taken off guard for a few years but now that time has past and I'm refreshed I can now get my revenge and you and the rest of your pathetic family."

Anna slapped his hand away. "Don't you dare hurt my family. Just you threatening them like that makes my head boil."

"You know, you and your sister are more different then you know."

Anna narrowed her eyebrows at him "What do you mean? How so?"

"Don't deny it princess. Even you know you're not as exciting as her or as elegant as her. You'll always just be second best and you will never get to be a queen now that your sister's heart is frozen." Pitch said, making Anna feel self-cautious.

'SMACK!' Anna slapped him. "How dare you say such things to me, I'm just as great as my sister! None of that is true." But sometimes she did envy Elsa. She had her jealous moments.

"No, Anna. I know how you really feel." He said as he tilted her chin to look up at him.

Panic flashed in Anna's eyes. As she backed away, the chamber filled with shadows, and Anna was spun around. She became disoriented as she rammed into a wall, which flipped to reveal that it was actually the ground. Pitch, unseen now, chuckled. Anna was unsure where he was. She looked back to see the cavern entrance - she's right back where she started.

Pitch's voice continued. "But fear not, it doesn't have to be this way. I can stop the jealously, my dear."

Anna discovered that the entrance had been blocked with bricks as Pitch's shadow encroached on her. Pitch was now directly in front of Anna. He pushed her against the brick wall and held her there tightly. She winced in pain. She needed to get away and fast.

"You're hurting me! Let go of me!" Anna ordered. Pitch then disappeared making Anna fall to the ground. She saw Pitch's shadow move across the pillars of the cavern. Anna headed down a corridor as fast as she could.

"Everything you wanted just to be as special, I can make it come true." Pitch's face moved in and out of the shadows over the following. "I will give you everything your lovely heart desires."

Every time Anna turned, Pitch disappeared. It was like Anna was trapped in a fun house. Multiple Pitch shadows had appeared on the wall around Anna. They were closing in on her.

Anna tried to scramble away. "Stop it! Stop it! You don't know what I want!" Almost reluctantly, the shadows back away and Pitch appeared before Anna. "You don't know me!" Anna was getting ready to punch him in the face when Pitch quickly grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground. He then trapped her under him. He leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"Of course I do. Once I set my sights on my target, which is you, I instantly know everything about people when I set my sights on a target. If I can't get your sister to join me then you will."

Anna looked up. Terror coming into her eyes, as she realizes what he is doing. He rose up one of his hands and a shadow of darkness formed over it, taking the shape of black flames.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Anna said tried to get out from under him."

"We'll meet again soon, I'm sure." With that he shot the dark flame at her heart.

As soon as it happened, Anna's eye colour turned red for a split second and her body became hot as hell. Then she fainted.

* * *

***Author's Notes***

**So, just letting you guys know this story is MOSTLY centered around Anna. Hope Anna fans are happy. I also hope you guys don't hate me for being lazy making Pitch come back instead of an original villain.**


	3. Burning Tempature

The next day, Anna woke with a start a few hours later. Looking around, she noticed she was in her bed and in her nightgown, and she sighed, flopping back down onto her pillow. She heard the door open, and smiled when Elsa walked in.

"Hey there sleepy head. You feeling okay?" she asked, walking over to her and sitting next to her on the bed.

"Hi. I'm alright. Just I have a lot on my mind."

"Hmm? Like what?" Elsa asked with worry.

Anna didn't want to worry her. She already had enough on her plate. "You know what? It's not important."

"Well…all right" Elsa didn't like the sound of that but she wasn't one to pry. "Well if there's anything I can do just let me know…okay?"

"Okay. Well there is one thing. How did I get here? My memory is a little blurry."

"You were taking a while trying find Olaf and Sven. Kristoff, Jack and I were getting worried so we went after you. We found you lying in the forest. When we couldn't wake you up I got so scared we thought you were…oh, I can't even say it." Elsa suddenly took Anna in her arms. Then Elsa started to feel the temperature of Anna's body. It was burning hot, stinging her body. Elsa quickly pulled away. "Anna…you're burning hot! Your whole body is! How did this happen?"

Anna raised an eyebrow. "I am?"

"What? How can you not feel it? You're so hot that it hurts to touch you!" Elsa yelled.

"What!? That's impossible." Anna's heart started to race. "Well…maybe I'll just take a cold bath."

Elsa shook her head. "No, Anna. This is serious and unnatural." She thought for a second. "I know. I'll ask Kristoff to get Pabbie. He'll know what to do." Elsa got up from the bed and opened one of Anna's bedroom windows, the one that was closest to her. "That's all I can think of doing right now. Just relax and rest for a bit." She went to the door went to find Kristoff.

Anna just watched her sister leave the room for a few seconds then dragged herself over to the window, holding onto her arms gently, trying to hold herself together. How had this happened? This was not normal. She wished her memory wasn't so blurry then maybe she could come up with a conclusion as to why she was like this. She stared out the window at the beautiful day. It was days like this that would always make her smile…but this time it didn't.

* * *

Elsa sped walked into the living room where Kristoff and Jack were. When she entered they had worried looks on their faces, hoping to hear good news about Anna.

"Well, she's awake." Elsa informed them.

"Oh, thank god!" Kristoff sighed letting all the tenseness from his body disappear. "Is she alright?"

"That's the thing. Her body temperature is not normal. When she first woke up she seemed fine but when I went to hug her she was burning hot. Really hot."

"What? Are you sure?" Jack was shocked.

"Jack, I can't make these things up. Something is seriously wrong with Anna." Elsa turned to Kristoff. "That's why I need you and Jack to go and bring Pabbie here so find out what's wrong with her."

"If it will save, Anna I will do it. But first I want to say goodbye to her."

"Of course." Elsa moved out of his way so he could go in the direction of Anna and his' room. Elsa walked over to Jack. Jack opened his arms wide for her. Elsa ran into his welcoming arms. "I hope she'll be okay."

"This is all to strange. Things like this don't just happen." Jack said while holding Elsa tightly. "Kristoff and I will try to be quick."

"Thank you." Elsa gave him a loving kiss.

* * *

***Author's Notes***

**Sorry that this chapter is so short. I had a bit of a writers block and this is all I could come up with right now. I hope you like it anyway.**


	4. Powers

Kristoff walked into Anna and his room only to find Anna looking out the window. She didn't hear him enter. He came behind her and started to go in for a hug. Then suddenly, Anna whipped around pushed him away and with force burning him in the chest.

Anna's eyes widened, realizing what she had done. "OH MY GOSH, KRISTOFF!" she ran over to him. Then bent over to his side on the floor "Oh, Kristoff I'm so sorry!" Anna looked down at her hands. "What did I just do?"

Kristoff bit is lip trying not to worry her more. He lifted his shirt to see the damage. There he saw a red mark where she had hit him. He grunted.

Anna gasped. "Oh no! We have to get the doctor right now! Can you get up?"

Kristoff held on to his wound "Yeah…yeah, I think so." He successfully but slowly got up. "Elsa was right. Jack and I really do need to go to get Grandpabbie. I just came here to say goodbye for now." Then he started to stumble. Anna went to help him steady up but then decided against it, she would only make it worse. Kristoff didn't fall anyway.

"I'm so scared, Kristoff. I can't touch anyone without burning them." Anna hunched.

"So does this mean no kiss?" Kristoff said with a small laugh.

"Kristoff, don't joke about that…please." Anna held herself. "You should get yourself bandaged up before you leave."

"Alright. See you, honey. This isn't really how I thought this was going to go."

"I love you, Kristoff. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, it's nothing." He walked out the room.

Anna knew he was lying. She knew that he was very good at hiding wounds but it never worked on her.

* * *

Once Kristoff was bandaged up and he and Jack left. Elsa sighed. She had not felt this sad since she had a problem similar to Anna's.

Elsa walked past Anna and Kristoff's door figuring she was asleep. She didn't know what else to do. She needed to talk to someone besides Anna about this. Just then she got an idea. Elsa went into the castle library and started to write a letter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anna was sitting in her room close in front of the fireplace, staring contently at it in silence. It was starting to go out. Anna was already warm enough but staring at the fire had started to give her comfort. She didn't want it to go away.

Then Anna started to get an idea. It sounded like a stupid idea but it was so crazy that in her state it just might be safe.

She slowly stuck her hand out and into the flame of the fireplace. Once her hand came in contact with it not only did it not hurt but she made the fire come back to life. Anna's heart almost stopped. She was shocked. It was…amazing.

Then she started to get another idea. She stuck in her hands again and managed to take out a flame from the fire and made an outline of a flower. Then she made the flower disappear clasping her hands together, which made the flower's fire petals fall.

"I have…fire powers? How?" Anna still couldn't remember much. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. Trying to think back, but all she could see was a dark gray figure with a black robe. Anna sighed and opened her eyes again. She walked back to bed, the fire still blazing.

Anna waved her hands, fire sparked from them. She put her hands together, putting the fire out. She grinned…she had powers too now, she felt unbelievable. She couldn't wait to show off the next day.

* * *

***Author's Notes***

**Uh oh, what's up with Anna?**


End file.
